For some radar systems, close-in targets and unwanted reflections within the radar sensor result in high signal components at low baseband frequencies. These high signal components may limit the maximum applicable gain that can be facilitated in the further baseband signal processing. It is desired to adapt these signal components to allow an ordinary amplifying.